Significant efforts have been expended in golf bag development. A large portion of these efforts have been directed to enhance the comfort of the individual that carries the golf bag. For instance, the weight of the golf bag has been significantly reduced in recent years. Moreover, the structure of the golf bag itself has undergone significant modifications to make the bag both more easy to carry and use, as well as to reduce the stress on the carrier of the bag as much as possible. Furthermore, various types of dual strap carrying systems for golf bags have been developed, one of which is the Izzo.RTM. Dual Strap which is the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,038,984, 5,042,703, and 5,042,704.
The Izzo.RTM. Dual Strap in its present form has realized significant commercial success. The Izzo Dual Strap is generally a Y-shaped harness to provide for engagement of both of the golfer's shoulders in a desired manner. The end of the vertically extending portion of the Y-shaped harness is typically attached to the small carrying handle of the golf bag, and the remaining two ends of the harness are attached to opposite sides of the handle. For instance, one of these ends is typically attached proximate the open end of the bag, while the remaining end engages that portion of the golf bag which interacts with the bag stand and associated harness. Consequently, the carrier of the bag may insert each arm through one of the two loops provided by the attached harness such that the weight of the bag may be substantially evenly distributed over both shoulders.